Twisted Cantarella
by MissAmryx
Summary: BASED ON THE SONG "CANTARELLA" BY KAITO (W/O the incest). Sir Kaito Shion made a promise to Lady Miku at a young age, but after 6 years when he finally returned, he realizes that it may be too late. Miku has changed in his eyes, but will his love prevail and be requited, or will his affection lead to an obsessive insanity? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. It'll get darker after Ch 3-4..
1. Chapter 1: The Days We Met and Reunited

**Chapter 1: The Days We Met and Reunited**

**(Kaito's POV)**

**Hi, guys! This is my first story I'm publishing! R&R please! I need to know what to fix up with this story. Also, I've made a list of the characters and settings for your convenience.**

* * *

**Characters:**  
Sir Kaito Shion  
Lady Miku Hatsune  
Sir Len Kagamine, an army commander

Apothecary (GUMI)

Sir Kiyoteru Hatsune, the viceroy  
Lady Meiko Hatsune

King Gakupo Shion, former commander

Queen Luka Shion

King Oliver Shion

**Setting:**  
Time – 2nd Renaissance (Modernized)  
Place – Amorluxia

Empirical Castle

Hatsune Manor

* * *

My life before that person was bleak and bland. There was no color in Amorluxia. The name of this land and its meaning had never enlightened me. "Amor" and "luxia" relate to love and passion, but honestly, this place left more of a narcotic that I use to at least kill some time. I didn't really know what it meant. Sure, there were many a time where I would have chosen from variety, and every now and then I would see to it. Yet, there was always that innocent face that never ceases to amaze me in infinite ways incomparable. It was her that had stopped my time passing methods.

We were only twelve years old. My family and her family were united through our father's friendship. My father, Gakupo Shion, was the Commander of the Royal Amorluxian Knights and her father, Kiyoteru Hatsune, was a royal messenger of my grandfather, King Oliver. Funny how they became friends over a trivial quarrel of spilled wine. It was pretty humorous I might add. After putting aside their difference for the Crown, they've eventually became friends. The Hatsune house welcomed us so humbly that we've started treating them as a second relative family, regardless of status. Now, they're of true nobility, with Kiyoteru becoming the king's viceroy and my father taking over the throne for the Shions.

Their friendship was not as stable at first. Many events have occurred, which was beyond my control. The civil war that occurred six years ago strained the families' connection. My father was out commanding his troops on the battlefield while, my mother tried to protect me from any rebels. Two days before the civil war concluded, my mother went missing and I was alone to defend myself. Luckily, I was able to go into hiding in the castle's basement till the war was over. When my mother, Luka, died I had no one to take care of me; my father couldn't take her death well. Not only that, but my grandfather was assassinated by a rebel. The rebel was slain by my father in time and he immediately took over the throne. At age twelve, I didn't care less about their deaths, yet I acknowledged and thanked them for all they've had done to keep me alive. I wasn't as close to the King, yet he's passed down many sentimental gifts as appreciation to my birth. As for my mother, I've been told many rumors about her death: being run over by a stampede of horses, getting raped by the beggars and peasants, having to be burned alive and trapped in her own tailor shop, and so on. It didn't faze me enough to cry. My father did, as noble and strong he was. Why didn't I cry?

Months after mother's death, the feeling of lack of affection is gone. Honestly, I never thought I had such feelings, but after many months when Luka died my heart started to hurt. Eventually, I've mourned for her. I've turned desperate for someone's love and affection. Anything to replace the void within my heart.

I was sent to my father's friend's manor. Sir Kiyoteru, father's friend, was compassionate enough to leave me to his family's care until the rest of my relatives come to this land. My father, who's been King Gakupo ever since the civil war's end, took precautionary measures to protect me and prevent me from falling into the same fate as my mother. As much as it had hurt, I understood the measures and heeded his word yet never forgetting my lineage to the throne.

I was always a single child. I never knew how it felt to have a brother or sister. I was also a quiet child who only had his father to talk to. Then... I've met her. A small childlike girl whose smile has pinned my heart down since the day we've met.

At first, I didn't care what happened that first day. I met with her mother, Meiko, and she gave me whatever food I asked for. This wasn't enough affection and love I wanted. There was her tealette daughter who always sat across from me at the long table.

"Kaito! Kaito-kun!" she exclaimed as she popped a baby tomato into her mouth. I didn't want to look at her the first day. Her voice was as if a squirrel attempted to talk to me in English. Her face was round, and her hair was always covering parts of her face as the rest of her hair cascaded down from her ponytails. I was annoyed of her calling my name to do something. And I did what I'd always do with most people: act as a mute and almost never reply.

It was not until our art and music mentor that I started seeing her in a different light. When it came to art, I always fumble in my craftsmanship. The mentor would always tell me to stop gripping my pen so hard and let my hands swiftly flow with my imaginations. I didn't understand at first. When I saw Sir Kiyoteru's daughter draft her portrait, it was just. Aesthetic. Realistic. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Look, Kaito-kun! This is a picture of you!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but stare at this image. It was really me. With a box full of candy and toys under a sycamore tree at the break of dawn. The one feature that caught my eyes the most was the expression she had drawn of me. A smile. With the most sincere eyes I've ever seen. "Rarely do I ever see you smile, Kaito-kun!" she said. Such affection like that, I have never seen; every part of that image was drawn in detail and it spoke to me. For a child like her to create a masterpiece like this was magnificent. For me to be her subject of the masterpiece has allured me to a new level of affection. She had captivated me.

As the months go on, I've took the liberty of quietly observing her. By her thirteenth birthday, I've heard the most beautiful voice singing to the old tunes of Beethoven. Before then, I was a novice at playing the piano. However, her singing is what had sparked the creative peak within my soul. Every note she had hit, I've played as well. Every time she holds the note, I continue to play the chords to our heart's content. Her voice was like velvet, pure, innocent, and heavenly. It was as if her voice and my musical notes mixed together with harmony, as angels grew envious of our euphony. And before then, I've begin to immerse into a whole new world of compassion and appreciation.

One night, a burglar from outside the empirical castle broke into the viceroy's home. I was half awake when he started breaking and crashing things in the other room.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU HAGGARD!"

Slam.

"DADDY, MOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Slam.

That voice. The viceroy's daughter. I've wasted no time and ran to her room. Sir Kiyoteru was behind me along with my caretaker, then he ran after the burglar. I ran to their daughter's bed. She was shaking in a curled up ball of blankets.

"It's me. Don't be scared now. That man is gone." I affirmed.

"Kaito-kun," she cried. She leaped out of her ball and wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt like she was almost trying to choke the life out of me, but yet of course that's the normal reaction for when someone is scared to death as her. She wept in my arms as I hugged her back.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from now on. Next time something like this happens, they're going to have to go through me first!"

"Kaito-kun..." she sobbed. Her eyes lit up in the moonlight from the broken window. Hazel with glass tears that colored her cheeks pink with fear. It's odd to say, but she was awfully cute when she cried in my arms like this. I ran my hand through her chocolaty, smooth hair, and I gave her a kiss of assurance on the forehead which made her smile genuinely back to me. I ran to the little garden at her window to pick a red flower out for her, and I presented it to her. This flower became a sign of a more intimate bond between us, and what more can this life be painted with?

Blissful times did not last long, for a week after that incident; my relatives have come to take me into their care. I couldn't stand to be pulled away from that girl. She gave my life color and sparked my heartened flame. I was scared if I could keep my promise or not.

"Kaito-kun! Don't go! Please!" She cried. Her face was wet with tears. I didn't want to be responsible of making her cry. I didn't want to hurt her this way. After the several months I've been with her and learned about her, I'm being pulled away from this life jewel by some half-blooded guadians, nevertheless strangers! Why am I being sent away?! No, it can't be possible. I know there's another way to deal with this. I couldn't let this slip. I didn't want to live without her smile and eyes and hair and beauty of her. There was only one way I could keep this connection alive.

"Kaito! Please don't leave me, I love you!" she screamed.  
"Remember my promise! One day, I will come back for you! Don't forget me, my love!" These were my last words to her before I was sent to Verunia.

Six years have passed, and I've chosen to live my own path. In Verunia, I've ran and stressed myself out to the maximum of my abilities all to protect the one I loved. My swordsmanship was on par with the Verunia Commander, my combat mentor and half-brother,Taito. After I've reached my eighteenth birthday and learned of Sir Kiyoteru's death, I've moved back to Amorluxia in search of that girl. I only remembered her younger figure; short stature, long teal hair, sincere aquamarine eyes, and a smile fit for an angel.

I went back to the empirical castle and reunited with my father, King Gakupo. The castle itself was the same as before, only now there were maids cleaning up on the foyer, and there were fewer plants on the veranda. My mother used to tend the flowers on the balcony, but now that she's gone, there's more death and overgrowth that needs to be trimmed.

"Kaito!" My father shouted from the pillar on the second floor. He took careful steps down the stairs and met with me.

"Father," I said to him. His complexion still looks the same, only that his eyes looked more somber and his hair has faded gray. It looked to me that the castle and its people have not changed as much, but what of the Hatsune family?

"My son! When did you get back to the castle? You look much stiffer and built up in shape!" He exclaimed as he gave me a few pats on my arms and shoulders.

"Just recently, father. I've done a lot of training under my half-brother, Taito. He's doing quite well commanding his army in Verunia, and he's sure trained me well to protect myself."

We walked into the meeting hall on the left wing of the castle, and my father ordered from a maid some wine to drink as we sat down.

"It's good to have you back here safe and sound, and you've honed your skills in protecting yourself." We clanged our wine glasses together and drank of my celebratory return. "Sooner or later, I'll be holding a ball in honor of your return to the kingdom!"

"No need for that, father. I rather be kept quiet. Remember why you've sent me away?" I said to him curtly.

"Ahh." Gakupo looked down and contemplated on the consequences that led to my sentence to Verunia. "I guess you're finally old enough to understand the difficulties that have happened in the past."

I was unsure exactly which event was the one that led me to leave the kingdom. All I could think about was the time the burglar came in and scared _her_. "I believe so." I lied.

"The war from six years ago had endangered the Shion household. Your grandfather was assassinated, and your mother-" He looked down and stammered. "Luka didn't deserve to be killed by our own people. As much as I hated my grandfather for his monarchial rule over the people, I've loved him since my birth yet I'll never forgive him for causing my Queen's death. When I was renowned as King Gakupo, I was petrified. I had no one else to look to, and Luka, the love of my life left me so suddenly…" Tears began swelling in his eyes as I looked back onto the past. There were still scars left behind from the civil war, and there was much threat back when the Shions were prominent. "You're all I have left, yet I can't put to chance in having you assassinated by the kingdom's rebels. Because of my father's reign, we've become a cursed family of tragedy, and with you purposely put on exile to Verunia, I believed that there was hope in rebuilding the honorary heirloom of the Shions. But," he promptly placed his wine glass down, almost spilling its contents. "You may be at a disadvantage. There's no one else I can think of but-"

"How am I at a disadvantage, father?" I grew curious. I didn't really care much about the war until the thought of my mother had crossed my mind.

He looked lost for a second and choked a bit on his sip of wine. "Forget what I've said; now might not be the best time to talk of future engagement."

"What? Future engagement?" I negated his statement. I grew impatient.

"If I never sent you away or have I requested you to come back soon enough," he murmured as he turned away.

"No more pondering!" I yelled. "What is it?"

He turned back at me. "Why did you come back?"

"I heard of Sir Kiyoteru's death, so I came back here as soon as possible to attend the funeral." Another lie. I came back for _her_ instead, but to find her is to get past my father.

"That's odd. His funeral happened about three days ago. The news must have arrived to you very late." Before I went back to the topic of engagement, he gave me an endearing smile. "Well, since you've returned, would you like to become one of my noblemen?"

"Your nobleman? Why not come back as your rightful son?"

He looked down in discouragement. "I worry about you a lot, Kaito. The years without you was full of emptiness, and all I looked after was myself. Though I was protecting you, I felt like I've made a grave mistake of cutting you off away from me." More tears streamed down his cheeks as he went up to me and hugged very tightly. "I don't want to send you away again. Although you harness the strength to protect yourself, I can't take any more chances of losing you. I'm doing this for you as my son, not as a member of nobility. Think of it this way: I've distanced you enough so that you're more independent from the Shion House yet close enough in my reach to protect you. You're still a resident of the Empirical Castle." He let go of me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You've grown into a young, strong man, maybe nobler for the throne than I am, and I hope that one day you will claim your rightful place when I die. Now, I feel like I've might have made a terrible mistake, and I just can't-"

I hugged him very tightly. "I forgive you father for all you've done, and I love you for having to protect me at whatever costs. Don't blame yourself anymore. I've missed you and this home. Whatever you need to do for me now, I will uphold and act accordingly to you." He hugged me very tightly once again, almost choking the life out of me.

"I'm so happy…" He wiped his tears. "I will give you everything you need to substantiate your life independently. You still have access to the House wealth and gifts, and you still have your room in the castle. It's been blocked off for a while, for no one's been around that wing of the castle for many years."

We talked into the right wing of the castle towards my room. One of the maids unlocked the door and opened my room. Everyone was left as it was before I've left, and only dust created a layer on all my possessions.

"Maid! Have you and some other maids clean up this place! My son has retur-!" I covered his mouth.

"Father! Remember what I told you?"

"But I'm so happy of your return!" He looked at my clothing. "Oh! I have a ball tonight in the castle lobby!"

"Father!" I facepalmed. After many times, he's-

"This wasn't planned for you, son! It was because tonight is the start of the Harvest Moon!" He chuckled. "You need better clothing if you're going to attend my masquerade ball!"

"I'm attending?"

"Goodness, son, who wouldn't? Everyone in the kingdom is invited! And as my nobleman (and my son), you need to dress more sophisticated and appealing! Who knows? You might be meeting some familiar faces!" He beamed. Whatever the cost it is to find that girl again, I accepted his offer.

"Is this what you've been doing when I was gone? Hosting balls?"

"Well, just recently when-" He cut himself off. "Nevermind when! Maid! Assist this man and dress him in the best quality clothing for the ball! We need to give you a discreet welcome!

"Are the Hatsunes attending?" I questioned.

He pushed me onward to the maid and said, "Yes yes! Everyone will be at the party! I shall see you at the evening's dawn! Take your time on your fashion!" I turned away from the king and gave an eye roll. He's acting so peculiar that it seemed so unnatural, but then again, he's aging. There are still some questions unanswered, however. It felt as though he was ignoring my question.

It has been a while since I've talked to anyone in Amorluxia, so I took his offer, hoping to reunite with especially the late viceroy's daughter.

I came into the entrance of the ball room. There were mostly conversations going on at the time, and few couples danced till their heart's content. As I was walking over to the window, I've accidentally bumped into a couple.

"Oh, my apologies, miss," I said half-heartedly to the lady. I made her drop her silver mask, so I picked it off the floor.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault I ran into you, sir!" the lady exclaimed.

Badum. My heart had just beat. Her voice and her hair. I got back up and quickly examined her face. Round. Big eyes and a glorious smile like no other. So familiar. Yet part of her hair is covering her face.

Badum. It beats again. "Thank you so much, sir." That lady again.

"Shall we dance, milady?" her partner asked. She started looking at and away from me repeatedly. Doesn't she recognize me?

"We shall, Len." She said with a smile.

As they walked away from me, I couldn't help but look at her. Her personality, it's obnoxious yet also cheerful. Her smile, its captivating of the heart. Her hair, though slightly different but somewhat longer than before. This was her. She was dancing with another man. Both identities masked, yet they knew who they were to each other. How that person addressed her: "milady." Could he possibly have... No, I can't accept this. I know that this was her, but who in sane hell was that haggard and why is he acting so courteous with her? Why is she giving him that same genuine smile she's given me back then? All this had been too long. Had everything actually changed after I left?

This is just the beginning of how I met and reunited with Lady Miku Hatsune.

* * *

How was that? :O PLEASE R&R. After the first two chapters it'll only get DARKER from there. I promise :P


	2. Chapter 2: The Sound of Beauty

**Chapter 2: The Sound of Beauty**

**(Kaito's POV)**

* * *

My eyes have seen such a beauty, whose little boots and have skittered and glided across with a swan's grace. What's more is that this beauty was like no other. She's mine. Miku, my sweet jewel. As I approached her again, her dreaded partner has walked right in front of me and guided her forward away from my glance.

Who in sane hell was this? Does he dare touch what is mine? Does he have the right to court or mark her or take possession of what I've held a claim for for 6 years? I wanted her. I wanted to forcefully take her away from that man, sweep her off her feet, and love her for all eternity! Yet, that wouldn't be very simple. It's sad if a conundrum like that would happen, especially if he steps in.

I want him out.

I want him killed and erased and forgotten.

Well, at least from milady. How dare he touch her.

How dare he tries to sway her and seduce her.

How dare he stand in the way of our reunion. If any other haggard tried to touch, caress, seduce, or restrain her, I would have their necks chopped and bloodied by the guillotine ruthlessly!

I begin to sit and ponder about the recent incident minutes ago. Does she recognize me? Does she still hold her feelings true for me? I must know this all, but with that haggard around, I'll never get anything done.

I pulled out my dark royal blue mask, encrusted with tiny diamonds near the edges. I wanted to be her knight. I wanted to be there for her without her finding of who I really am.

For now. That's my plan.

Just like mixing together Shakespeare's Romeo and Leroux's Phantom, I'll be her shadow.

Her dreams and reality.

Her "acquaintance of the dark."

Her eternal lover.

I put my white gloves on and proceeded onto the ball room. The next song playing was a Bach masterpiece (pretend "Cantarella" was playing haha). Everyone was dancing and gliding over to the next person on their right side of the inner circle. Once the chords have played to its eighth count, we'd swap partners. It was a circle of elegance, where all were in harmony.

And then there was Miku. My shining beauty that I've yearned for years. Her body is more defined, and her teal hair cascaded down her cross-strapped back. The night black dress she was wearing was of pure silk and cotton, which shaped more of her; her breasts were full to the flowery whites of her gown, and the dress tapered off pleated and natural. It was an image of a fallen angel. I couldn't help but stare at her figure. I love her so much that I wanted to mark her as mine forever. I wanted to claim her all for myself, and eventually that day will come.

But for now, I'll admire from within the shadows.

The climaxing chord of the song was played as I moved to my right. The haggard was far from her enough to me to capture her. The melodic beauty that I've fallen for was right in front of me. The sight of her makes me want to ravish her. Sweetly yet violently. My heart pounded so much that I couldn't help but seductively smile at her. She smiled back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Her smile brought back the many memories that have happened before and after that incident. My heart was about to burst into pure rapture, and I was quickly losing my self control from ravishing her. Love or lust, she was calling to me. My heart's euphoric sensations began coursing through my body and asked for her hand to dance. My left hand was behind me.

"Shall we dance, milady?" I asked. She tried to look into my eyes, probably trying to recognize me. But as I gazed more into her eyes, she looked away from me as her cheeks started blushing pink. I smiled. How cute.

"We shall," she said.

We were gliding and moving to the rhythm of the music and dancing elegantly across the floor. We stretched outward and then I pulled her towards me more and she looked down much to her shyness. Even her blushing face was adorable. At the final chord of the song, we spun and turned to lay upon her lips a kiss. Honestly, at that moment, I didn't know whether my heart was beating, my libido was raging, or her heart was racing as a result. But I loved every second of it. Though the dance was short, I felt myself in heaven's grasp.

When I pulled her in tighter and kissed her, Melody's mask fell from her face and revealed her widening eyes, wanton moans, and full blush. I pulled back from the kiss only to leave her expression awestruck and blissful. Those seconds of passion only made me want to do it more. I smirked back at her in victory that marked my goal in igniting her heart.

"My first kiss..." she murmured. She touched her soft lips. "Who are you?" I replied to her with a smirk and finger to my mouth to silence her. I quickly turned to leave before she followed with me.

"Wait!" she called out. She stepped on the string of her mask and picked it up. I hid away from her to manifest that feeling of desperation to discover and search for her future lover. Her chase had begun. I am what she's trying to find. Yet, I am the one who will capture her in the end and truly-

"Milady!" That haggard finally found her after that circle dance. "Where were you? I couldn't even find you in the circle after the song was over!" Miku rubbed her lips, then turned to him.

"I thought I lost you, so I went on my own," she stammered. Good girl. No need for tell others of me. And I didn't even have to tell her not to.

"Well, at least I found you. I was scared that my fiancée was kidnapped! What would I be able to do without you then?" Well, you don't deserve her.

"My apologies, Sir Len. Please escort me back to my home now. I've had a tiring night." They both exited out of the ballroom, hand clasped with hand.

"Sir Len, eh? And 'fiancée'?" That haggard is already touching what's not his. Not only that; he's engaged to her. What in sane hell is this? Is this because of love or because of family arrangement? Well whatever it is, this will come to an end. I will have her and I will claim what's mine, even if it goes to the measures of killing a haggard and locking Miku up all for me to ravish her and give pleasure to her alone.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! Told you it's going to get dark very quickly! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short.. I'll probably change the rating to M by the 3rd chapter. EXPECT SOME DISCREET (okay maybe not so discreet) LEMON. :O**


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight Visitor

**Chapter 3: Twilight Visitor**

**(Miku's POV - Hatsune Manor)  
**  
Tonight was a complete enigma... I couldn't believe it with my own eyes. My first kiss was stolen from a masked stranger. Who was that? I mean, I'd press charges on him, but to discover who that was, I had to hold back. His voice and his masked face is the only thing to remember him by.

If Len heard about this, then he'd call the knights out to assassinate him. I mean, he wouldn't let anyone touch me. Ironic. He's never done any move on me since the day we've been engaged, which was about a month ago. This arrangement is all based on the best interests of the King. Len Kagamine is the Commander of the Amorluxian Knights since the day his father died from malaria a couple years ago. As strong as he was, I wasn't very captivated to him. He had slept with many women in the past, and it annoys me that he still does now despite our engagement. We do look after each other as a couple, but that intimacy and meaning of a relationship feels so transparent. It's depriving me. The biggest move he had pulled on me was probably gazing at me in my sleep and sniffing my clothes. No hugs, no love. Only a platonic relationship where he's trying to bind every crack together with bandages. It almost makes me want to hate him, despite my adequately humble adoration for him. Unlike him, I've kept pure, but for arranging a marriage like this only for protection is absurd. After the burglar incident when I was thirteen, I've learned to become more independent and protect myself.

"Milady," he called. Even with that type of formality, I can feel his attempt that's trying to make me fall for him in any way possible. I don't know how I've ended up this way, but nevertheless I had to fall for him eventually.

It's sad. I only see him more as an older brother. Not a lover or anything else intimate. Yet, I can't help but admire even the smallest qualities about him recently. He's been trying to change his image to impress me since our day of engagement. If I told you how well his change is influencing me, I'd say, it's barely started. But it's a start.

As a return, I gave him a smile and my utmost gratitude and trust in him. He smiled back.

"It's about time to go to bed," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, love."

Errrr... He had to add that end of the sentence... He's trying, but I don't know whether he's trying too hard to woo me or if he's forcing himself. Either way, I'll end up marrying him, and he'll soon become my husband. At first I was enlightened that he would take my hand in proposal, but now it's like he's trying too hard aimlessly. As of now, I'm giving him as much chances as possible. Unless someone were to really take my heart away, then my heart is locked sealed as a gemstone in a boulder.

I gave Len a good night smile and hug. Even with the lack of intimate emotion, it was already convincing. I was that nice. I couldn't act so unkind, I had to be nice.

"Good night, Len," I sighed. He left with a returning smile, and he slowly creped the door to a close.

I looked into the dark side of my room, laid onto my silky sheets, and closed my eyes.

I've opened the gateway to my dreams.

-

Within my dream, I kept seeing a bunch of fractured pieces of the past. The day the burglar came in. The day my father passed away. The day when King Gakupo had offered us a place to stay. The day Len and I were engaged. The day... That boy.

That boy... He...

The fractured memories of my dreams all show a similar person. Who is this? I can't remember his name, but I know this person was a key figure in my life that's changed me for the better. He's a main part of my memories, especially my young childhood age. Who is this? I know this isn't Len. Wherever that boy is, I hope he's grown into a successful young man. His face is blanked out of my memories but his figure is still there. All I know now is that he's grown up. It'll be hard to find him again without knowing his old face.

A chill had blown in from a window behind me, and I pulled my blanket up as I was deep sleeping. Then I felt something warm blow against my right ear. The weather had been quite odd today, being so humid yet chilling as well. I ignored the wind and went back to my subconscious world.

-

"I love you," the inner voice said.

Where did this voice come from?

"Melody, I know you. You can't run away from my love."

My legs bent and cringed upwards to close in my fetal position. "How can you not remember your past? Don't you know you'll regret it?"

I shifted farther away from my right bedside. I contemplated. Where is this subconscious voice coming from and why is it warning me of my past? Have I done something wrong?

Within my subconscious, the fragmented pieces of dreams and memories all aligned into a crystallized road of mixed ideas and thoughts. Every type of memory, whether it's family or love life had been reassorted and mixed with unrelated pieces of this mosaic road.

"Miku, my sweet," the voice continued. A feeling of warmness had hit the back of me as my whole being felt shifted and warmer. I started walking briskly along the mosaic road. "Miku, my you have grown. Your hair is so beautiful when it shines at night."

Crack. The road is starting to crumble as I kept running faster.

"Your body has bloomed into perfection among the goddesses. It makes me want to ravish every last skin of you until I lose control of myself."

A touch of warmness outlined my body as I stood there. Before I stepped onto the road again, one of the fragments broke off and left a hole. My heart started racing loudly in urgency. There was no exit while taking this road. It was endless, yet I still ran. "I want to see your smile like the past; a smile that angels envy."

Crack. More fragments broke off and left more holes.

"Your voice is a remedy and jewel that can beat any Siren. This is odd, for I haven't seen you for years. I'll be watching over you from the shadows."

The road started crumbling to the point where I was stuck on one side, trying to get to the other. The gap was so huge, and both sides were crumpling. "When the time comes, I'll be the one to kidnap your heart, love and ravish everything of you, and make you mine forever."

Everything shattered as I fell into a dark abyss as I soon felt a strange warmness from both my breasts and tailbone. "You only belong to me, and I'll always love you even after death."

This power of the voice has frightened me yet captivated me against my will like an animal. A tingling sensation reached my heart and nether regions. "You'll come to fall for me very soon. I'm sure of it. No one else can make you feel the way you are feeling other than me. It's my touch you'll only need, and you'll want more of it very soon."

The warmness behind me clenched my body and left as I suffered through my abyss.

-

I woke up from my sleep only to see that the moon is still high. I looked behind me at the other windows and saw that a man in a velvet cape and dark blue mask was trying to jump out. I couldn't identify who he was because of the moonlight shadows in my room.

"It was a pleasure to have this dance with you to tonight, my sweet," the masked man said with a grin of accomplishment. A 'dance'? Wait, that means...

"Wait, Sir!" I called out. He jumped out of the window and disappeared.

It was that guy from the masquerade ball! First he steals a kiss from me, and then he comes into my room at night! Who was he?! What happened while I was asleep?

Pondering questions rushed into my brain as I laid there in wonder of tonight's recent events. My heart, even after awaking from my subconscious, kept racing, beating every second. All I knew at that time was that I wasn't going to get enough sleep tonight.

Eventually I'll have to get to the bottom of this, but for now, I have to concern myself with Len, whom I've started growing fond of. Yet, I can't stop thinking about the masked man. Who was he that he had stolen my first kiss?

I looked at my waist to see the mess I've made while I was asleep. What in sane hell was I dreaming?

* * *

**I'll leave the weird feelings like the "falling into the abyss" and "warmth" up to your interpretation. Next chapter is going to reveal the actual thing that's happening to her as she's asleep. It's going to be pretty hard to update this due to finals coming up, but please bare with me! I probably won't change the rating till the next chapter actually, since after reading this I thought it wasn't as lemony as I thought it would be. And yeah, look forward to seeing the story get darker and darker. I PROMISE YOU THERE WILL BE SOME SUGGESTIVENESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT LOL. After chapter 4, expect a lot of Kaito's secretive feelings taking over him. Yeah, I think I've delved deeper enough with that…. PLEASE R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby Rose

**Chapter 4: Ruby Rose **

**(Kaito's POV)**

* * *

"She'll want more of me very soon," I murmured loudly. A smirk grew on my face as I leapt from the window.

The whole time while she was asleep, I was able to sneak through her window. I kept my mask on securely before I advanced towards my prey.

A beautiful Miku was lying on her soft bed with her back facing the windows I came through. She was wearing a white chemise nightgown, which almost looked transparent from her breasts down. It was of short length, and how I've wished to grasp that figure the nightgown wrapped in. Her breasts were somewhat covered, and she was only wearing thin shorts underneath. Everything else was visible; her velvety legs, her perfect stomach, her slender arms, and her innocent face.

It was as though she was a sleeping angel off guard, silently welcoming me to capture her vulnerable. Her figure was alluring, and it aroused my darker senses. I laid myself on the edge of her bed she faced her back on. The warm air I've released onto her right ear had made her shiver, but luckily that didn't awaken her. As her body shifted over from my edge, I took the liberty of moving closer to her.  
I haven't been this close up to her since the day the burglar came into the manor.

My heat and her heat were so close to each other, it drove me crazy.

"Huh..." she murmured. Her face was becoming pinker every time I murmured a line of sweet nothings. She started moaning and shifting a bit more in bed as I whispered more into her ear.

"Ahhh..."

Push.

"Ohhh..".

Sigh….

Every action she was doing while I was behind her was making me lose control over myself. I'd tell her to calm down, but the sight of her responding and moaning to every word coming out from me was entertaining.

I wonder, what kind of dream was she having while I whispered to her in her sleep? Another smirk came across my face. I ran my fingers up and down her sleeping figure, which made her cringe and whimper more.

"Ahhh..." she whimpered. She shifted more in her sleep, and I attempted to hold her close to me by her torso. Her back was against me. Her behind was on my demon. Already like this, and she's driving me crazy. My demon started to grow on her as she kept shifting.

"You only belong to me, and I'll always love you even after death." I said. Her legs tightly closed her nether parts, which was getting moist from my sweet nothings and touch. I felt her heartbeat race fast on my chest. With that I've come to realize that all she's doing in reacting to my doings revealed to me that no one but I can make her feel this way. She was mine, and like that, I've captivated her subconscious.

I knew it was going to be dangerous for me to be there if I stay any longer. What I'd do if I had the whole night, with both of us sharing the pleasure of-

She started panting from in front of me. I swear, either it was my heart that was beating fast or my demon screaming to save her and take her. I got up from her and looked at her face. It was as though her face was twisted in pleasure or fear. An unlike mix of expression amused me more, but it's too much for me to handle! I ran back to the window, and she awoke acting like the pleasure had never happened yet guilty of her pinkish face.

"Who are you?" she asked in quiet urgency.

"It was a pleasure to have this dance with you to tonight, my sweet," I replied. Her eyes grew wider, probably coming to realize I was the masked man at the ball.

"Wait, sir!" I leapt out of her window and hid from her sight. I saw her run to the window to find where I've landed, but I was out of her view. The chase continues.

* * *

At the Hatsune Manor at daybreak, I looked from the 2nd floor to see Miku sketching a short statue of Aphrodite in front of her as she hummed familiar tune. Even after years, her hobbies still haven't changed.

This made me ponder: how much have we changed? Well for one thing, she's engaged to a haggard. Second, her body... Beautiful. I could name a lot of changes, but―

Maybe I've also changed. My feelings for her have grown stronger. How? Is it because of a rebirth of love and adoration that had lingered off for 6 years? It is because that I've seen how much she's grown? Is it because I lose my self control when I'm next to her? It is because the haggard took away what's mine? Or rather because I've lusted for her the moment we're reunited?

So many pondering questions made me always think of Miku. I can't help but love everything about her. I want her so bad. I want to claim her fully without that haggard stepping in.

An hour had passed, and Miku had fallen asleep like Aurora the sleeping beauty. It's so adorable how her face looks when she's dormant. I entered the garden from the colorful rose bushes, and picked a single full bloomed red rose. While she was asleep, I cut off the stem of the rose and placed the calyx and petals on the left of her choker.

A physical and marking symbol to show that she's mine. A red rose on her left side, a love whose mark is placed on her neck on the side her heart lies within. A symbol that is a reminder of our childhood origins.

"Milady!" The haggard screamed from the front of the manor. I quickly laid a kiss upon her lips and ran back into hiding. She woke up seconds after the kiss, and she looked up to the sky while rubbing her lips again.

That damned haggard! He finally arrives to the garden and conversed with Miku. Why is she talking to that scum?!

"Where did you get that rose on your neck?" he asked. She looked down and felt her blossomed neck.

"I don't know," she replied. She gave a look of uncertainty and confusion. "Did anyone come by earlier today?"

"Not that I heard of, milady." He walked over to a rose bush full of golden roses and picked off a bloom. "I think this rose suits you more, Miku. It brings the hazel color out from your eyes." He took off my rose and placed the gold one on her choker.

"Thank you, Len." She gave him her warm smile and the both hugged.

That goddamn haggard! How dare he use her name and how dare he remove my mark! How dare he touch my love! The jealousy tensions within me wanted to rip him to shreds. And though I've captured Miku's subconscious, I have to claim her and make her realize she belong to no other man but me! I'll make her remember my name someday!

And just like that... I've devised a plan! A smirk grew on my face as I grabbed my cape and mask again. And before they know it, the engagement will cease.

At high noon, I'll have come to meet with the apothecary.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooohhhh, looks like you can see what's REALLY happening after Kaito snuck in on her sleeping~ What do you think he's planning to do next after he meets with Gumi next chapter? :) PLEASE R&R! Some constructive criticism is more than welcomed! And just to be safe, I've changed the rating on the story. Although it wasn't as strong of a lemon for the 3rd and 4th chapter, I've already planned ahead what's to become, you'll see :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscence

**Chapter 5: Reminiscence **

**(Miku's POV)**

* * *

That red flower earlier... Where did that come from? Who put it on me? Len gave me a smile and replaced that flower with a yellow one.

"I think this rose suits you more, Miku. It brings the hazel color out from your eyes." he said while placing a yellow flower on my choker.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"I hope if it's not too much to ask, can you accompany me while my friends and I go heron hunting tomorrow afternoon?" One of his hands lay upon my lap, while the other grasped my fingers.

"My pleasure, Len. There's not a lot to do nowadays since we're on break from mentoring children. Today's been awfully boring, so it would be nice to look at the nature of the outskirts ever so often.

I haven't been to the outskirts that often. I was always more of a conservative person who liked staying at home and creating some of my own art. Nature itself was an art that changes on its own, and it never ceases to amaze. Rarely do I ever turn to it, but in this case of experimenting and openly accepting my situation I'll do it. It hasn't ignited in me yet, but the love for him will soon grow. I hope.

* * *

After Len left the manor, I went to my room and changed into a more modest outfit. Even though my father had died, I still was able to take care of my mother and myself well. When King Gakupo Shion asked me to become one of his nobles, I knew that he wanted to rebuild that family connection. His wife had died, and my father was killed. Both families had suffered. As odd as it seems, I took his offer while accepting his grant of wealth to rebuild what was lost. Yet, there was some other faction that held us together. I can't remember who or what it was, but I know there was a much stronger bond before. Of course there's always another way such as marriage, but he was much scarred from Luka's death and the Shions didn't have any one that could court me when I reached my marital age at sixteen. Whether or not I was wrong of a Shion descendent, it didn't really change the present; I was arranged to marry the chief of the Royal Knights last year only so that my mother can guarantee that I am protected.

And yes, her decision and the king's decision were very absurd. He and my mother would've remarried together, but this goes back to my argument of Luka.

I changed into my old clothes my mother sewn me when I was fourteen. I was surprised I was able to fit it still four years later. It wasn't made of silk or any fancy sort of fabric. It was mostly cotton and wool that a typical florist would wear during work. I didn't want to be recognized as the late viceroy's daughter or one of the nobles of the Empire. I didn't want to be easily targeted as my father's child as well. I wanted to just be a normal girl, buying whatever necessities she needed for her artwork she calls life. And when I say that, I mean obtain whatever I need to thrive and fill my dull life.

I went into town to purchase some supplies and food to prepare for my trip tomorrow afternoon. The marketplace was always colorful in the daytime with all the vivid colors of fruit and food and jars of concoctions. The only thing that was a nuisance was the little flying pests around them and the heat of the weather it came with. I spent several minutes looking around for food to stock up on, and then I sat down on a nearby log to grab my leather flask and gulped down some cooling water. Then as I deeply breathed in and out, I got up and bumped into a stranger that made me drop the flask.

"I'm so sorry! Excuse my rudeness Sir!" I apologized. The man had blue hair of midlength around his earlobe, and the hair in front of his face covered his right eye a bit yet his hair almost reached his chin. He gave me a deep look in the eyes and smiled before he started talking.

"It's alright, my love," he said. 'My love'? Why would he be calling me this? I looked at him more. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a blue tunic vest outside. His pants were of dark navy and his boots were strong yet silky. This man must also be a nobleman of the Empire, yet why haven't I seen him at the council meetings? He gave a pleasant smile on his face as he asked, "Why are you out here in the marketplace in this heat wave?"

I swiped off the sweat on my forehead. "I'm preparing for a ride to the outskirts with my fiancée."

He gave a quick grimacing look before he spoke. "The outskirts, huh? You'll have to be careful on your ride." He gave me a sincere look on his face.

Badum. Have I seen him somewhere before?

"You are Lady Miku, am I correct?"

Badum.

How does he know my name when I've never seen him in council?

A burst of recollecting feelings and memories had struck me, making my heart beat faster and faster. Where did this burst come from? How is this man affecting me right now? I swear I think this is unusual to feel like way... Much to my embarrassment, I sat and looked down in shyness as I've forgotten that I dropped my flask. The water had drained out of it, leaving it dried.

"Yes," I replied. I reached out for my flask, and then he grabbed it for me, getting the attention needed by looking into my eyes more. Even after he handed it to me, he gave me more of an endearing look. I knew I couldn't avoid his eyes, I couldn't be that rude.

Then I've realized. This face, I have seen before. The memories of my childhood started to align with my subconscious as I grabbed his cheek with one hand. That boy from my old memories. This man looks just like him! Both my hands grasped his face and I examined him closely. I sat up straight and looked back into his eyes only to find that sincere look in his face close his eyes as if to take pleasure in resting in my palms.

The boy who sat under the sycamore tree, holding a box of toys. The boy who played the piano while I sang. This was him. That smile I drew on his face was the exact smile I saw on this man. Before I knew it, his name had hit me, and my youthful side had returned to me.

"Kaito?" My face became pink with enlightenment. "Kaito Shion?" my voice broke as his smiled widened. The man pulled me in to his tight embrace as my eyes widened. Kaito was the missing part of my memories all this time! What happened to him back then, and what is he of now? So many questions I wanted to ask him and so much to reminisce and rebuild on!

"Miku! My sweet love, Miku!" He exclaimed. He nuzzled his face into the curve of my neck and back and leaned forward into his embrace.

"K-Kaito-chan, I mean, Kaito-kun," Calling him that was childish of me as hilarious as it was at the moment. "You're going to make me fall!" I gripped the log with one hand hard to keep myself in balance while holding the opened flask with the other.

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry, my love!" He brushed off some of the dirt off of his shirt and my dress as he got up. "Let me refill your flask! I'm so sorry I spilled it. I guess I didn't look at where I was going!"

My old childish playful side kicked in to tease him. "Yeah, right! You were just waiting to spill it all out so I end up dizzy by the end of the day! You're evil!"

He caught on with my teasing and smiled. "Well at least I know where I was going! It was your fault for even dropping the flask. Not mine!"

"Didn't you say that you didn't know where–" I stopped and just rethought about what he just said. At least I stopped there before embarrassing myself even more from there. He gave a suspicious grin of accomplishment and chuckled.

"Tongue tied, my love?" he snickered. I looked down and away from him and blushed again.

"Just fill up my water flask, Kaito." He grinned again.

"As you wish, love." he went to the well in the center of the marketplace and collected some water while I looked down in shyness. He's definitely grown out of his youthful image and grown into a more masculine and bolder figure. I can't help but think about his facial changes I've just seen. When he returned to my log, he gave back my flask and sat alongside me.

"When did you return to Amorluxia? Doesn't your father know you're here?"

"It was not too long ago, I've only gotten here a few days ago. I've met with my father the day I came back. He still wants me to stay away from his political affairs so he gave me enough necessities I needed to support myself."

"And I even mistook you for a council nobleman..." I dragged on with my sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I'm as noble as I'll ever be, and you know it!" The persistent look on his face had never left him. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" He stared into my eyes and squinted at my take of humor.

"It's nothing!" I calmed. "It's just that I haven't seen you for six years and it's been forever since I've seen you or laughed with you like this!" My smile grew across my face as I gave him a genuine look.

He looked away from my smile and continued his story. "I was at Verunia with my half-brother, who was an army commander at the time. He taught me everything from swordsmanship to raw endurance in battle for five years. When he died, I started practicing alone. When all these news from Amorluxia reached me about the viceroy's death, I remember I had to come back to fulfill something."

"You would have been the Commander of the Royal Guard instead of Len!" My eyes widened and I moved closer to him. "Anyway, what was it that you had to do?"

He looked me in the eyes again and asked, "Do you remember the promise we made back before we separated?"

I tried to remember everything I could about my childhood and all I could recall was pictures of the event. What was it that he promised? I looked down in disappointment, hoping he wouldn't scold me. He looked at me in a pitiful, teasing kind of way and continued on.

"My promise was to come back for you." He grasped both my hands and neared my face again so his forehead was on mine. My face grew redder as he said that and my heart was bearing very fast. It was as if my heart was about to take off and fly like a bird. Before I even knew it, he neared my face again in attempt to close the gap between our lips.

This was wrong! I'm engaged! I slowly pushed him back and got up. "Kaito, please understand this! I know I shouldn't have done that, but I'll have you know I'm engaged to Len!" I showed him my ring. I was expressionless, trying to reassert myself that I've been chained to someone.

"Yet, you do not love him do you?" He reassessed. I looked down again in uncertainty. Whether or not I've fallen for Sir Len was my own matter, and I had to obey the conditions of the arrangement for the sake of my mother's heart. I turned back towards him yet gave no response. "Miku..." Kaito stepped closer to me as I looked down in confusion. "Let us continue our reminiscence tomorrow. I won't bother you about this subject anymore since it isn't my business. Will you come to my manor tomorrow evening after your outskirts trip?"

There are so many questions I want to ask him now. And yet, why is he so curious all of a sudden? "I'll be there, Kaito. We have a lot more to reminisce on the next day. I have so many questions left unanswered about back then! I really hope you don't mind me asking!"

"I don't. You can ask me anything tomorrow, since hopefully that will make up for any uneasiness I've caused. Sorry for my attempt..."

He got up and we exchanged hands and information. His affection for me still hasn't changed. He was still that figure of back then who swore to protect me no matter what. Yet, I can't help but think he's completely changed. I don't mean his figure or the way he speaks or the way he acts (more active and open than before though), but it's something even I may fear to touch at.

We parted ways and I returned home. A lightheaded feeling started taking over my consciousness as I showered. After I got out, I put on my sleeping lingerie and grabbed my Twist novel. As I read, the words began clouding up until I fell almost unconscious. Before I ended up falling asleep in my book, I placed it on my tabletop, blew out the candles, and passed out from the sudden heavy fatigue.

* * *

**Okay, I might have gotten off-tangent from what I see from a lot of the Cantarella PVs, but this chapter is pretty much how I would see it; both Kaito and Miku are childhood friends now reunited after six years officially (but not in that romantic sense... yet, haha), and Kaito's got some tricks up his sleeve to get his way. In a way, it does prolong the story, but there's gonna be some lemon-y parts and some super shocking parts you might expect with some twist (hence it being called "Twisted Cantarella"). Also to the user who commented last chapter, I was typing this up as my own personal story from my 1st person point of view at first, making the main character an artist like me, until I gave up on it lol. Anyway, PLEASE R&R! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Arsenic & Poison

**Chapter 6: **

**Arsenic and Poison**

**(Kaito's POV)**

* * *

I had no time to lose. Just seeing that haggard makes me sick. As much as love is heavenly, I have to resort to sin. Miku is mine, not his. I don't care whether it was my jealousy taking over me and I don't care how insane I'll turn out to be when I start to execute my plan. But if it's Miku, goddamn, I'll go beyond the heights of the gods in this world to keep her.

Len would not know what had come to him. Looks like his plan with my lover will cease tonight!

I went to the town's outskirts to find the Apothecary's shed. She was an odd sort of hag, and she was as quiet and secretive as a mouse. Few have come to her shed before, and she has done many miracles with her potions the last time I was here six years ago. The woman is crazy enough with her concoctions. Even though her miracles work sometimes, there is a chance of major illness as a side effect, and it varies for every "remedy concoction" she makes. If she can make miraculous potions and antidotes, she can make deadly poisons and chemicals.

With such talent, she couldn't be trusted. Yet people still come to her place in times of desperate measures. She tends to move whenever the Empire discovers where she is. I'm not sure how she'd know about that being in that mobile shed her whole life. She's been a fugitive of the Empire for as long as I could remember. Funny that she knows everyone's names in this Kingdom as well, even those that just came in.

* * *

I arrived at the shed at noon only to enter and find that the old Apothecary is sleeping on her desk of beakers and bottles. There were several rows of colored concoctions on the shelves, and there were only two candle lights that lit up the room.

"Hello?" I called out. The Apothecary got up, startled, and fell off of her desk.

"What? What? Who are you?" she panicked. "Are you with the Amorluxian guards? If so, I'll–" She cut herself off and began mixing and pouring concoctions. It looked as if she came off strong, but at the same time, she was afraid of the authorities.

"Apothecary," I called.

"Are you with them or not?"

"No, I am not! You can trust me! I'm here to seek a certain... poison."

She gave me a grim look of reassurance. "I swear, you look like one of the Empire's noblemen with that outfit of yours! Call me Gumi. The way you say Apothecary annoys me." Her voice faded off to quietness. Her mood changed into a softer one as she looked at me with her old eyes and asked, "What poison or medicine do you want?"

I contemplated... I wanted a poison that can bend Miku's will and make her fall for me. I want to make her oblivious to everything so she doesn't worry about this horrible world anymore. Only I'm her focus. I was desperate for any method as long as it didn't kill her.

"I want a poison that can manipulate one's will. A poison that makes one oblivious and drawn to one thing only."

She gave me a questioning look. "By any chance, Kaito," she called my name. "Are you in love with a certain woman?" He gave a suspicious smirk.

"I am. Miku Hatsune. A woman with a smile and compassion that even the angels envy. Sadly, she's almost marriage bound by a haggard, and–"

"Say no more, Kaito-san. I have the perfect concoction for you, but it'll take some time to mix in the active ingredients for this to work." She went over and grabbed an odd, purple syringe from the back shelf and placed it on the desk. "This poison I will create is from the Dark Ages centuries ago. Last time this was used, the poison had a setback in its second dose and immediately killed a girl."

Second dose? What does she mean? She continued on. "This was a poison that was used in fictional times, when the prince of Borgia was madly infatuated with his sister. However, with the wrong dose of this poison, he killed her... Or so it seems." She grabbed a sack of powder from under the table. "There are some ingredients in this that can definitely kill someone if taken more than once, such as this arsenic." She poured a small amount of it into the syringe. I was afraid of this poison already, but I have to trust what she says true for the sake of Miku. "The first dose is as small as four drops of this liquid. Like the fabled potion that put Juliet to sleep, this puts the person into a deep sleep for 4 hours. It will take at most 2 hours for this to be in effect. She will be unconscious, yet her subconscious will be awakened. In other words, even if she's unconscious, she will be moving and making sounds on her own."

A very pleasurable idea had come to my thoughts. As I could remember about the time she was asleep, she was a heavy sleeper who moved and moaned to every hint of my sweet nothings. That moment had gotten me aroused, and I wanted to take her right there! With this concoction, maybe I can finally get the chance for her to succumb to me! I'll get the truth out from her right then and make her mine! Just thinking about it makes me smirk and get excited for this pleasurable night! Sad to say though, she wouldn't remember anything done. Yet whatever the possibility, she will be marked, claimed, and bound by me.

"Kaito, I must warn you about the second time you use it, the second dose." I broke out from my fantasies and listened to her. "The second dose will have a similar effect as the first dose, but the time of unconsciousness will be greatly shortened. It will only take seconds to go into effect, for by then, this arsenic will have doused her in a considerable quantity from first sip. She will be out for several minutes, then god who knows whether she will be awake or not by then."

"Wait, what do you mean?!" I jumped out from my chair and took a step forward to her.

"Calm yourself, Kaito. There's a possibility she may either live or die depending on the amount of drops you give her the next dosage. I highly recommend you best not give this to her twice. Once is killing enough already." She poured a small amount of the liquid into a tiny glass bottle. "There have been very few times before the Borgia event that this did succeed, though even I cannot trust the historical record of this." She handed me the glass bottle. "I highly advise you: heed my words. Even if you plunge into the deep depths of your secretive mind, don't you dare! And for the sake of your lover, do not resort to it!" Her tone had changed from soft to more alarming. It almost sounded intimidating. For Miku... To protect her, or ravish her was what had affected my motives up to now, and sooner or later, I was about to lose all self-control by giving in completely to my hidden feelings. This will be a night none shall forget.

* * *

In the early evening, I went to the armory shop at the end of the Kingdom's market place to sharpen and examine my sword and sheaths. Verunia was a barren, burly kingdom and a lot of training and practice had dullen my weapons' shapes. Glady, with all the military training, I've finally prepared myself for the night ahead of me. The swords crafter has made me a newer sword more refined, sharp, long, and suitable for my enemy.

From a distance, I saw a shining tealette wearing old clothing and saw a familiar face. Miku's. It looked as if she's shopping for food, but why? There should already be food taken care of at the Royal Manors. Oh... Her humble image is so adorable with her long flowing hair and body figure. So humble, so innocent. I quietly followed her as she walked over to a log and sat down to rest. As she was drinking out of her large leather flask and getting up from her seat, I purposely bumped into her as if I was a child occupied in looking at the large vivid, yet gnat-infested town centre. How I acted at that point was so childish! In a way, I didn't mind acting childish and jokingly when it came to her back then, so now shouldn't be that different. Still, I have to continue with some formality. Ultimately though, this was my chance to act!

"I'm so sorry! Excuse my rudeness sir!" She apologized. So cute when she's like this. She'll be sorry later.

It's alright, my love," I said smiling. I haven't seen her face up close like this since the ball. Yet, I cannot exploit the masked identity yet. She stared into my eyes and examined me. "Why are you out here in the marketplace in tonight's heat wave?"

She swiped off the sweat on her forehead. "I'm preparing for a ride to the outskirts with my fiancée."

That haggard? Or someone else? I gave a quick look in disgust and replied. "The outskirts huh? You'll have to be very careful on your ride." A fake smile of happiness grew upon my face. Her eyes grew wider all of a sudden, like the brown moons in her eyes had shown its full eclipse of discovery. Hopefully she would remember me...

"You are Lady Miku, am I correct?" I asked with another smile as I kneeled beside her.

She suddenly clenched her chest and started to blush. By now she should remember who I am. I kept staring into her eyes, giving her the missing pieces of her childhood puzzles that repainted the memories of us.

She then looked down on the floor, noticing that her flask dropped from her hands and was almost empty. "Yes," she replied.

Before she reached her flask, I grabbed it for her. Now's my chance for this poison to control her. No, this is my time now to control everything that is her. I stared deeply into her eyes and gave a more alluring look at her. She looked both intimidated and captivated as I gave her back the flask. Maybe now, I could reveal myself.

She grabbed my face with both of her soft palms as I took pleasure in the soft, kind hands on my cheeks.

"Kaito?" She whispered. "Kaito Shion?" My heart nearly stopped then exploded in bliss! This official day of reuniting face to face like that made me euphoric in delight! My heart was racing and beating like there was no tomorrow! I gave her the biggest genuine smile I could give her and pulled her immediately into my embrace!

"Miku! My sweet love, Miku!" I exclaimed. I took in every scent of her from her neck, her nape, her face, hair, and jawbone. I knew I wasn't the only one enjoying it, for every moan she made she was captivated by me. Every one of her moans made me smirk and lose my self-control. Her scent had triggered my heart into a new level of adoration; fresh linen, flowers, and her own sweat that especially aroused my dark mind.

It was time to act. I want her to be taken by me so desperately. With the flask still opened, I took my tiny bottle out and dropped two drops of poison. I tried my best to stay still so she wouldn't suspect anything, yet it was hard to struggle out from her reluctant pushing.

"Kaito-chan– I mean, Kaito-kun!" Her calling me that had made my inner demon awaken as I smirked wickedly. "You're going to make me fall!" I stopped dripping the poison into her flask a third time and hid the bottle as fast as I could. I noticed she was holding onto the log with one hand for a while, so I got up and brushed off the dirt.

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry, my love!" I brushed the dirt off her as she held up her flask. "Let me refill your flask! I'm so sorry I spilled it. I guess I didn't look at where I was going!"

She gave me a sarcastic look of joke. "Yeah, right! You were just waiting to spill it all out so I end up dizzy by the end of the day! You're evil!"

I caught on with her playful teasing and went along with her feisty attitude. "Well at least I know where I was going! It was your fault for even dropping the flask. Not mine!" my smile crooked into an amused smirk.

"Didn't you say that you didn't know where–" She stopped in her sentence as I widely grinned in a sense of accomplishment and chuckled. Looks like I caught her there.

"Tongue-tied, my love?"

"Just fill up my water flask, Kaito-_chan_." Hmph, that sarcastic tone of voice. I grinned again when I saw her face turn pinker. When she calls me by that nickname, it feels like an invitation.

"As you wish, love." I walked over to the well at the center of the market place and pulled up the bucket of water. I refilled the flask, then put the last drop of the poison into it. I sealed it up with the cap and lightly shook it as I went back to my Miku, who's been eyeing my new physique the whole time, I know it! As I returned to her side, I gave back the flask and noticed her adorable face look down suddenly.

For about several minutes of talking and reminiscing, I did not see any changes or sudden collapses from the poison I put into her drink. Did it work, and was Arthur right about how it's supposed to work? Then again, I still find this as much pleasurable of talking to her about my time after my disappearance. The more she asked me about myself, the more I got to indirectly know how she acts now. She's still the same optimistic, funny, and humble girl I've fallen in love with. It's only at that one time when she brought up that haggard's name that it irritated me. In a way, she implied him with such a derogatory sense that made me think I should have been the one with those luxurious things.

"When all these news from Amorluxia reached me about the viceroy's death, I remember I had to come back to fulfill something."

"You would have been the Commander of the Royal Guard then instead of Len!" she gasped. Both our eyes widened and she leaned towards me. Just his name is vile enough. "Anyway, what was it that you had to do?"

I hope to profess my feelings right then and there. I can't hold in my emotions any longer. So, what I had to do was give an opening of declaration for such blissful moment.

"My promise was to come back for you." I suddenly grasped her hands and neared her face again so our foreheads were touching. Her face was so much more alluring as she grew more shades of red, and it didn't take long for her to be lured in uncontrollably by my influence.

This is time. It's time to close our gap. I want her to be mine right now! I don't care who's going to stop us. I felt like an animal at no restraints at eating his prey alive. I held her shoulders tightly and almost closed our gap.

Suddenly. "Kaito!" she cried. She pushed my shoulders back and reaffirmed herself. "Please understand this! I know I shouldn't have done that, but I'll have you know I'm engaged to Len!" She put out her hand and showed me her ring. I can't believe it... Why is she bound to him like this? All the anger and frustration within my heart had almost taken over me as I looked at her somewhat desolate face. Normally for one to affirm of something, the person is straightforwardly obstinate and assertive. From how she's expressing herself at that moment throws off everything into a large could of ambiguity.

I took her expression in as argument before I confronted her with my next statement. "Yet, you do not love him do you?" I reassessed. She looked down in uncertainty and turned her back towards me, unable to find her answer.

So that's how it is... "Miku..."

I felt now as if I'm the one trying to corner her like a villain. I can't let my desires drive me into doing something so sinful and impure. Yet, I love her so much I can't help it... Ugh...

That poison. That should help me find my answers. No, why did I even poison her while knowing the risks this holds? Such conflicting thoughts have clashes within myself as well as Miku's impressions on me after my attempt to kiss her.

"Let us continue our reminiscence tomorrow with some tea. I won't bother you about this subject anymore since it isn't my business. Will you come to my manor tomorrow evening after your outskirts trip?" I've reverted myself back to my more courteous behavior before I continued on.

She looked back at me with frightened yet reassured eyes. I gave her my genuine smile as I put out my hand. She looked at me and smile as well as we exchanged hands like accomplices. At least right now, this makes up for what I've done minutes ago.

"I'll be there, Kaito. We have a lot more to reminisce on the next day. I have so many questions left unanswered about back then! I really hope you don't mind me asking!" She spoke as if she forgot what just happened.

"I don't. You can ask me anything tomorrow, since hopefully that will make up for any uneasiness I've caused. Sorry for my attempt..." I felt oddly uncomfortable as we finally parted. It's been blissful that we've spent so much time together this evening, and yet I have much more to discover about her. It makes me grow into an insatiable thirst for her... As for now, it's all according to plan.

* * *

"It will take at most 2 hours for this to be in effect," Gumi's voice echoed in my thoughts. "She will be unconscious, yet her subconscious will be awakened."

It's time for me to embark tonight. The moon outside my manor has revealed itself from the clouds. I've put on my navy cobalt coat and put on my diamond encrusted mask. I've adjusted the sword on my waist belt and set out into the east side of forge kingdom. This will be a night both my love and Len Kagamine will never forget. And as much as I've tried to control myself from doing anything this rash, I lost all self-control of almost all my sanity. I'll have my way with both of them tonight! I don't care how deep I get plunged into the depths of hell for doing this, but goddamn it all, I love her so much, I'm willing to manipulate her to love me and take over her heart!

Forgive me... lovely Miku, for the sins I will commit tonight!

* * *

**Hey, guys! It's just getting more intense from here. This chapter probably answers some of the things that happened in the previous chapter, and I pretty much entwined the reunion event in both chapters. Anyway, I can tell you no doubt that the next chapter WILL DEFINITELY HAVE A LEMON (not like a hardcore one, YET, but still juicy~). I just finished my finals, thank goodness haha. Honestly, I've typed up about 8-9 chapters for this story already, but I need to revise it still so be patient. PLEASE R&R! AND IT WOULD DO ME JUSTICE IF YOU GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON WHAT KAITO SHOULD DO NEXT... xP**


	7. Chapter 7: Silent Encounter

**Chapter 7: Silent Encounter **

**(Kaito's POV)**

**WARNING: LEMON (NOT KIDDING YOU THIS TIME, IT'S THE REAL DEAL; yet, not as bad as how I'm gonna write it in later chapters haha), CHARACTER DEATH, BLOOD & GORE.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

The moon shone high in the velvety night sky, and wolves howled and yearned in pride and empowerment. The wind blew against my ear, exciting me to the utmost pleasure of what I will accomplish tonight. Has the devil compelled me to perform this task, I don't know. Miku will be one with me tonight, with the potion mesmerizing her every move as she shifts, pants, moans, begs. Whether my inner demon is enveloping me or not, I must have her. Nobody will ever separate us ever again! That Kagamine must be erased! His slyness with my lover has pushed me to the brink of hell. How dare he take her as a betrothed! Goddamn the world around me. Not only him, but my father, mother, the whole blasted war, everything was to blame. This horrendous, unfair planet of utopia was not to what I see it as before anymore...

Boom! I slammed open the door to my chambers. I could care less who was startled, for my domain was fairly distant from all the others. I took my leave out of the castle, and I went to the Hatsune Manor.

* * *

I climbed into her room window and saw her passed out, with her head at the edge of the bed. Shattered wine glass lay on the floor along with some wine that was spilt. It must have been a big effect on her. The way she laid there was gracious yet obscure. I touched her neck; rest assured that her pulse was still there. Praise god, she's only asleep.

As I repositioned her precious head away from the edge, my fingers accidentally glided over her lips and chin. They were so warm... The pulse not only assured me of her aliveness, but it ignited a growing passion ready to sprout and explode.

Her innocent figure. It's so voluptuous and beautiful for such a small sized girl. Of course, she'll always be perfect for me, no matter how short or peculiar she is. Looking at her chemise was an easy window to her curves and innocent skin.

A question popped up. Is she of virgin soul? Is she still a pure angel? I swear, if that haggard have stolen her purity, he will be plunged by my sword into all eight levels of Hell's depths. The question of her virginity made me more... aroused.

All of a sudden, I found myself hovering over her doll-like body, her legs in between my legs, and my hands on the bed near the sides of her face. Hunger and thirst for her skin and flower had only driven me to become madly lusting for Miku.

Miku... Miku! The thoughts of her name screaming in my mind had set me off with a pretentious and secret motive.

I was aching for her. I really was. The many pleasurable, sadistic, alluring, seductive, additive ideas of what I would do to her right now had reduced me into holding on to the last strand of self-control and chastity I have left.

To hell with chastity! I pleased myself every night with the thought of Miku. I've envisioned myself in a situation where Miku was enveloping what I had to offer. Her sweet lips, her smile with that mischievous joy in her face, her tiny hands feeling everything I am. My demon's desire for such love is so much, I never become satisfied. My insatiable thirst for her is unstoppable. I can only endlessly erupt again and again towards my unending love for Miku and then wallow in my remorse in filling my void heart with such malicious type of love. The need to protect and reunite with her is only my responsibility alone! With Kagamine at her side, she's forgotten my emotions. It won't be for long though, for I will remind her and mark her, regardless of her want or not!

Without further thinking, I removed her chemise, revealing more clearly her laced lingerie. This only heightened my senses and made my inner self roar for more. The mask I wore came off as I threw her chemise on the floor. I look hungrily at her image and immediately removed my coat and tunic. I threw my weapon belt and boots onto the ground, leaving my partially buttoned shirt and pants on. With her unconscious state, I overpowered her. I can make her whimper in command and silently beg for me... But first.

I first attempted to glide my left hand over her body as I grabbed hold of her head and forced a kiss onto her. My, how her lips have tasted of pure Sauvignon. Such taste has only made my demon cry out in pain and frustration. When my hands slid over passed her collarbone, I rubbed my hands over her breasts' valley slowly as I wedged some of my fingers into it.

"Huh.." she mewled. Her first response to my touch. I slid my hands into the left brassiere cup and felt her peak grow harder and harder as I rubbed it. "Ahhh."

Not only did it grow harder, my demon became heavier, dragging my lower frame down more onto hers. It was so painful to hold in my desires, it's driving me mad. I unhooked their binding and unleashed their full figures. They were so beautiful. Much grander that I expected, with each of the two resembling such voluptuous yet innocent teardrops. Their peaks perfect in color, their size so big that only goddesses and Angels are thought to have only. Yet, her body was mine. For a tiny girl, her breasts were so large. Such lust and fire made me progress into my final state. Without ever thinking, I groped her right breast, with her peak in between my fingers; her left being sucked upon by my hungry lips, the breast's peak slowly licked and bitten.

"Ah!" she exclaimed softly as I softly bit her bud. My actions grew more forceful as I alternated from her left to right. Her panting began to grow as I sucked her with more vigor and want. She arched her chest upwards, making me engulf more and more into her. She wanted more of my touch, and I wanted to fulfill her needs, but with more of a violent, memorable pleasure. I massaged her left breast with such vicious pressure of desire and told hold of her back to take more of her supple peak into my mouth.

"Ahh!" she cries. I lifted my lips away from her as I moved up to her neck, laying and sucking at every part of her neck skin, marking her intimate part as mine. As I marked her, my demon was now on her body, still clothed and confined, growing and throbbing as she mewled and cried. Only did I push and grind vainfully my demon twice onto her, and it made her exclamations louder. She knows of what is to become of her, or maybe not.

As I moves my right hand lower to her lower frame, I felt my fingers slip between her as I rubbed her warmth gently. She was throbbing deliciously and pulsing with every touch I made. I quickened the paces of my fingers as she moaned in ecstasy. She wanted more of my touch. I then removed her undergarments, and proceeded onto removing all I had on as well, unleashing my demon from its confines and freely prowl and grow upon Miku's innocence. Her heat and mine accidentally rubbed past each other, as I shuddered. I slipped two fingers into her cavern and began pulling in and out, making her fluids flow out of her with such imminent bliss. "Ahh!" she cried again. I loved it. Her voice has only enhanced the passion. Anything past this point is insanity via lust.

I maneuvered and position so that I was behind her as we both sat, sitting in the same direction with her sitting on my lap. I picked up her unconscious body and groped her left breast. A squeal left her mouth as I pinched her mountainous tip, and her mouth never closed again. Her head leaned on my shoulder as she rode the pleasure of her womanhood. Her breasts were huge yet so heavenly, I praise to Aphrodite for a treasure like her. Every sound she made was a beautiful note of a song only meant for me, and that is my Miku.

I continued to massage her breasts and sucked on her perked peaks while slipping my fingers in deep into her cavern. It was arousing. She squirmed every time I groped her as she pressed her behind on my exposed demon. I started grinding my need against her as I went back to massaging her cavern's lips.

"Ah!" she cried again, much louder than before. She has no idea how much she's tempting me to take her as prey.

I grinder much more behind her, only to realize the state I was in... This position can't work, I have to change that!

I laid her back in bed faced up, as I hovered over her again.

By god, her heat was throbbing uncontrollably against mine and her panting was in short and exquisite rasps of air. Mine, however, was so hot and sore that I needed to finish my endearment quickly and take her before anyone else. She will be mine, always one with me, her body, heart, soul, mind, innocence, love, passion, everything! Fuck the world that's around me, as long as I have her with me, the world can do whatever it wants!

"I want you so bad that it hurts... Do you know what you've done to me these past 6 years?" I said as I panted in her ear.

"Ahhh, Kaito..."

Wait... Did she just say my name? Is she dreaming about me? Was she awake this whole time? And did she probably perhaps have a dream that's similar to the realistic situation we're in right now? How can she murmur such a dangerous word?

All the more, the last inch of self control left has snapped, as I bit her ear, earning a cry of pleasure, as I started grinding my demon against her heat. Ohhh, how luxurious and heavenly it felt! This must be such a sin to even feel this way! The harder and faster I grinded against her, the louder she cried. Faster. Faster. FASTER. The image, thoughts, sounds of all this, I embellished it all! I savor it to the utmost pleasure! It only makes me want her more and more, ravishing her to the utmost climax of satisfaction!

"Kaito!" she exclaimed softly. They way she called my name made me scream in my mind to capture her in any way possible. Soon. I panted and grunted against her heat and I took her mouth into mine, eating and tasting her every detail and body she had. Such a beast led on by such insanity, I licked and bit her lips and tongue as she moans and jerked in unconscious lust. I couldn't hold back anymore.

Our mutual masturbation grew violent as I uncontrollably kissed, sucked, and bit into her innocent skin.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" she panted.

Her voice escalated towards a tone of desire, a desire that I wanted to accomplish in making.

The brink of such a climatic ending.

Oh bless she is still virgin! My fingers felt her hymen unbroken, such a reassurance of lust! At the final push, we bursted in such euphoria in which our voices cried out in melody!

"Miku!" I screamed as I shut my eyes. We released in such bliss our love, and I reexamined her face and her body. On the bed, we spilt our body's fluids as we came back to reality.

We're not finished yet. My demon only cried for more! I grabbed hold of it and began massaging it at the sight of Miku!

"Miku... Miku!"

I spread her legs so that my length can enter her innocent cavern until-

"Kaito..." she turned away and to the side, repositioning in a provocative fetal form, where her buttocks stuck out. Her fluids still flow from her legs.

My senses came back to me. Was this right to take her innocence like this? No, it can't be the same.

She mumbled in her sleep and began shifting in bed, giving a sign of emerging out of sub-consciousness. I quickly dressed, and escaped from her as she tossed and turned to the other side. As for dressing her as what she was before, I chose not to. For the reason, it's because that chemise hid her beauty, and she should always be dressed as she is now in this state on her bed. To damn, I rather have her innocent skin revealed, full of my markings and scratches and blemishes, making her guilty of the possible dreams she might have had and of the temptation she had on me. I managed to hold back before I hit my last point of insanity. Her bed was soaked with our fluids. I couldn't care less. It was a sign of our mutual bliss.

I left the angel on the bed, naked like a virgin statue of Aphrodite. Before she managed to make any other sounds of consciousness, I jumped out from her window and went back to my path towards my manor. Yet, my demon still roars on for her innocence. Such guilty foreplay on myself must rid me of this lust and pain for now until the day I seize Miku!

Damn blasphemy! I should have just taken her regardless of her possible emergence!

Such thoughts only made the case more painful, however. But as for now, such guilty pleasure will have to wait. There is only one person I must vanquish. Justice and judgment will be delivered this night, for I am the god of fate.

* * *

It was twilight hour in Amorluxia, and many of the colorful stores have closed dim black. The only things left were the lamplights outside the houses, brothels full of drunken laughter, and the bags of wheat. Very few people still linger around past midnight, most of which are part of either the royal guard or king's court. They always have their duties during the day, and they're always free at night. Only some Royal guard soldiers are stationed on guard at these times.

My mask hindered me from being recognized by any of the night goers. In fact, not many people know of my return to the Kingdom. As I passed by a pub, I saw Len Kagamine arm linked with two other maidens of the Court.

Such lecherous fool! He is not worthy of my Miku! Who in same hell arranged such custom in the first place! I can see why Miku was of low response towards my question. And what more, the possible reason of Miku's retainment of purity. Did she ever love him at all! Why was such chain arranged in such a non cohesive manner? Does he still have some love for her, I care less. A passion for my lover? I do thank him in preserving Miku's innocence for me, but by god, he's then committed more sins that I have in my years. Lecherous promiscuity with such foul women, and right behind the beautiful back of Miku Hatsune. What an imbecile, a bastard!

As his women walked away past him, Kagamine walked through the woods and into the lake nearby the Empirical castle. I came out from the alleyways and silently followed his footsteps, using every tree and bush I could to hinder my figure.

Despite some of my subtleties in my sound, he didn't hear anything at all. Must be deaf from all the women in his ears. Such act behind a fair maiden is dread.

I advanced out behind him and towards him as I unclipped my sword from its canister. My right hand grasped the sword firmly as I lifted up the steel craft. I bless that with all I had to offer came from my military practice in Verunia. Maybe after this, I can become the Chief of the Guards as well.

My steps grew heavier as I sped to the back of his neck. It was time to see his fate.

"Len Kagamine," I murmured from behind. "May you atone peacefully and painfully as you suffer your fate." I continued to pull my sword out. "For heinous acts and crimes against such engaged principle, you must be severely punished!"

He took a short turn behind him and his neck was deeply slit, his eyes widened in shock towards my hidden face. My sword dripped of blood and anguish.

He collapsed on the floor I stood on and tried to gasp for air. Blood was a profusion from his throat and created a puddle of gore and wickedness. Did I do this so him? Was this right to do?

Kagamine panted and stared up to the sky before his spirit had left him.

As I looked as his corpse, I've contemplated on my actions. What is to become of now that I've slain the haggard? What is to become of Miku's engagement? Have I've sinned so horribly that I'll never be able to reach Miku's Heaven?

Was it really worth killing this man?

All these questions made me revisit my judgment between my rights and wrongs, successes and failures. I looked up to the sky, concentrating on the stars above. Has my love for my lady driven me into such a monstrous state? No, this angel is not one to blame. She's an angel. My angel. And yet…

The sins on my hands. Will this hold me back from our everlasting love and let Heaven and Hell tear us apart?

NO.

I will have Miku.

Even if I have to tear her wings off to be with me.

I cannot let her go.

I won't let her go.

NEVER.

"MIKU!" I screamed and cursed. It was her that has driven me to do many obscure things. This time, I have you Miku. The next time I see you, you're mine!

I pulled out my bottle of poison and shone it the moonlight. This purple vial will unlock what is to befall this fairy tale.

I laughed. I cackled like a madman. I smirked at the crime I've done and at the thoughts of what I can do to Miku. The love and lust for the maiden has driven me insane as I rode my own guilty pleasures at this night. Now, I await for the next day.

* * *

**My first lemon. Yippeeeeeeeeee~ and yeah, almost half the chapter, Kaito keeps mentioning how he jerks off a lot. lol but yeah, I hope you guys liked this lemon and the suspense so far, and look forward to more of them later on! Kaito's gone crazy, Len is dead (poor Len..), and Miku is poisoned and... yeah. LOL PLEASE R&R! I thrive on all your reviews ;w;**


	8. Chapter 8: Seize the Day

**Chapter 8: Seize the Day **

**(Miku's POV)**

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing head the next morning only to see that I lay naked and wet in my bed. How the hell did my chemise end up on the floor, and why was I so wet? Did I drink too much before I went to bed? As I sat wondering about what happened, I kept calmed and tried not to panic.

Was I raped? No, I would've been fully assaulted and awake then. The windows are too high for one to come through unless someone was to strategically climb it. Just to make sure, I inspected my whole body, gliding over every part to see if I was bruised.

As I glided over my womanhood, a strange, tender feeling struck me. I started turning pink from the thought of touching myself down there and then negated all the impure thoughts in my head. Could it be that I might have...? No, I mustn't have been doing that to myself. The last time I did that to myself was during one night when I had a dream about a distant, handsome prince, who seduced me to become his wife.

Ugh! Enough with those thoughts at the present! There's no way I unleashed my fluids like this, especially in great quantity like this! If my mother saw me and the sheets like this, she would judge and kill me!

"Miku!" My mother, Meiko, called. "Miku, please open up! I have urgent news to tell you!"

I took my time, groggily trying to put on my chemise, covering up the spot of half-dried fluids with blankets, and unlocking the door. I felt like a mess who's slept like an ogre. I looked at my mirror and saw how untidy I was, and my hair looked like a dried up mop.

"What is it, mother?" I asked as I leaned on the door. All I wanted to do at the moment was go to bed and sleep off the throbbing feeling in my head and womanhood.

"Len has been reported dead last night."

* * *

There was a funeral planned later in the day of his death as the kingdom heard of the Commander's death. According to the council, he was killed during twilight hour nearby the Castle's lake and his body was found early at dawn. The questions stands as to who killed him and why. Obviously, with the given circumstance, there was no arranged marriage anymore, and I was free to move on. Yet, the love for him as a brother left me in tears that made me contemplate on the meaning of love.

Did I really love him?

It was always as though he was looking out for me as if it's his job, and when I'm asleep, he goes out doing ridiculous things at night. Though, the subtleties he's done for me gave some attempt that at least he was trying to let go of his habits... It felt that maybe he actually had a lot of feelings for me after all, and I was so oblivious to see to it!

I felt as though now I'm wallowing in my false benevolence. We were to go heron hunting as well, but now he's gone! And to my mother's grieving, there's now no one reliable enough to protect me regardless that I have the strength to protect myself and live independently.

Why was this engagement arranged like this in the first place? This is absurd! Now I feel like I'm one to blame for his death. I didn't love him as much until now, though not to the point of calling him my fiancé.

* * *

I arrived at the Empirical Castle, with the troops welcoming me in and guiding me to the right wing. It's been quite a long time ever since I was here, visiting Kaito and practicing piano. My foot stopped as I saw a painting of our families after the civil war; King Gakupo looked saddened, my father was smiling chummily, my mother on my shoulder, and Kaito's younger self right next to me. It was a precious family photo that united the family so. I glanced at the image once more with a warm smile and proceeded onward to the right wing hall.

"My lady," one of the troopers said. "Master Kaito Shion is in the room to your left at the end of the hallway. We shall take our leave."

They both walked away in silence as I walked onto the room at the end. As I entered, I saw him reading a Twist book almost similar to mine at a small table. There were two full wine glasses with Sauvignon in both, and each were on opposite sides of the table.

"Kaito?" I called out to him. He saw me and placed his book on the floor.

"Miku! Come in!" He walked toward me and held me around my waist to encourage me to walk in with. "Why did you come so early?"

I wonder why he set up the wine glasses already if he didn't know I wasn't coming till later. "Well, it's just that..." I looked down in disappointment and mourn for the late fiancé. We walked to the table.

Kaito gave me a contemplative look. "I've heard about your fiancé's death not too long ago. I haven't met him before, but from what my father said, he was a very great man." Hearing this from him brought back my guilt of ambivalence. I felt an anvil was crushing me, suffocating me until I couldn't breathe.

I hugged him very tightly, hoping to seek forgiveness from him in any way possible for coming to him like this. I couldn't stop my tears from overflowing. "Kaito-chan," I cried. "I feel like I should've been the one that died!"

He embraced me into a tighter hug, becoming shocked with my answer. "Why in sane hell would you wish death upon yourself?! Without you, who else would be there for me?!"

"I feel like everything is my fault. Everything from my dad's death, my mother's agreement to the engagement, your sentence away, and Len's death. I feel like I'm the one that should be punished!" I wept uncontrollably into his arms, and then he held my shoulders to pry me off.

"Miku, my sweet, it's okay. Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened. I have a lot to tell you about everything from the past years, and so do you. So please," he pulled out the chair for me to sit on. "Reminisce with me and calm yourself, just for me?" He handed me a hankerchief.

"I'll try..."

"No, don't try. Do calm yourself. I don't want to see your beautiful face drenched in tears. I live by your smile, and when you're not happy, it pains me so."

"At times like these, you're still the same as before, Kaito." I wiped away my tears as we both sat down. "I've always had you to protect me, and you were always the one I relied on. My mother and father loved you as much as your parents did, and when my father died, it was as if I was put into the same position as you are without your mother."

"Tell me this Miku," he said as he drank a bit of his wine. "Did you really love him? Your fiancé?"

"Well, ever since the engagement last year, it was platonic between us mostly because my mother thought I had no protection by myself. Then I came to realize I actually did start falling for him when he died." My answer lingered off into a tone of uncertainty.

"So it was your mother and my father who arranged this while I was gone? I can see that." He filled a bit of wine into his glass. "Of course, you are a lucky jewel. You are the most treasuring maiden I've ever known, and any man would be considered lucky to have you." His hand reached for my hand. "Even me." He squeezed my hand as I blushed and looked away. Maybe he's changed after all.

He stared at me and continued on: "Miku, I have to tell you this now. The promise we made back then, the one where I vowed to come back for you, I meant it. Every minute I wasn't back at this kingdom felt like an eternity without you in my life. As much as I don't want to jump into it, I can see it in your eyes. You love me. I know it. It's hidden in the many chambers of your heart. It's not the same childhood love as before. I hope to awaken those feelings of rebirth soon. The six years apart from you had wearied the chains between us. You know already by now, I love you so much that I'll do anything to protect you and cherish you forever."

He shifted his legs a bit before he finished. "Please, don't mourn on the past. I want to be the one there for you, so please, don't cry and don't engage yourself in darker thoughts of death. Please..." Both of his hands grabbed mine as I looked away from him.

My heart. It kept beating. Faster and faster and faster to this man's words.

I've been fond of Kaito's affection for me back then, but I didn't know his feelings would intensify so much up to this point. His words have swayed me, but what is to become of me now? Am I a sinner to move on from Len? Dammit! I should have been slain, not him!

Tears fell from my eyes. "Kaito..."

"Please, Miku..." He neared my face. "Len would want you to continue living happily on without him. Understand that-"

Did he just say that? A stabbing feeling in my heart made me cry in outburst, letting go of his hands.

"Understand what?! You wouldn't know!" Before I stood up, he tighly grabbed my hands again and pulled me back to me seat.

"I'm sorry, Miku..." It was as though he was holding back a yell. He looked down in somber as he pursed his lips in frustration in what has happened. "Forgive me for bring this topic back up once again. Please, all I want for us is to look back on what we've done."

There was a long silence. I couldn't help but wipe away my tears as he stared sincerely at me.

"Alright. I'm sorry about all that..."

"It's alright my love." He raised his wine glass as he spoke. "Let this be a toast then. For the remembrance of our lost loved ones. May they live in happy jubilee in the world of angels and look down on us for as long as we live."

"That last sentence sounded like a prayer."

"Why, of course." He smiled. We clicked our wine glasses and drank well of the wine he served. His reassuring smile gave me that warm feeling of affection from a while ago.

Suddenly, that same throbbing feeling came back. The lightheartedness began befalling on my consciousness as I tried to fight back. I grasped my head as my eyelids became heavier as I blinked.

"Kaito..." I looked up at him as I got up and held the table.

A smirk grew on his lips. "Is something wrong?" he asked in a peculiar manner.

The heavy feeling enveloped me as I fell onto the ground, spilling the wine and breaking the glass. As he looked like he was going to get up, I looked as his eyes as he was in both shock and glee.

What the hell was happening?!

Before I fell unconscious once again, that diamond encrusted mask was on the floor.

That mask! I reached out to it until...

_Badum._

_..._

The light was fading away...

_._

Going into darkness...

_.._

_…_

A deep sleep.

_…_

_…_

_…_

The last words…

…

..he muttered:

…

…

…

"You're MINE!"

…

…

…

..

.

Is this… _Hell_...?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, guys, and Happy (Late?) Valentine's Day! I hope you've liked the story so far, and as of now I'm working on the next (lemon-y) chapter~ I'm actually making Kaito lean more a lot more towards the Yandere side in the next chapter (as if he seems yandere already as it is haha; IDK, I've recently listened to some Japanese Drama CDs called Seventh Heaven and gotta be honest, the Yandere idea for Kaito roots from here LOL (dammit, Rejet, making people go Do-M after listening to their shizz... yet its just too beautiful to stay away from, ugh). Anyway, PLEASE R&R! :)**


End file.
